Le poids du passé
by Eternity-neko
Summary: Il y a une chose que personne n'avait jamais compris. Pas même Sharon, Reim ou encore Lady Shelly. Oui, le plus grand mystère de Xerxes Break résidait en l'objet de sa poupée.


_**Auteur:** Moiiiiii. o/ Ouaip, donc, pas de Skyrok ou je ne sais quelle autre débilité sans mon accord '-'_

 _ **Disclaimers:** Tous ces magnifiques personnages appartiennent à la sublime Jun Mochizuki. J'ai juste enlevé Break._

 _ **Note:** Alors ! Ceci est ma première histoire sur le fandom, et j'avoue que je stresse ! xD Parce que Pandora Hearts est juste mon manga préféré, et écrire dessus... J'ai HYPER peur de gâcher les caractères des personnages, ils sont tous tellement complexes, tellement bien faits... Bref ! Mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire ce petit OS sur mon personnage préféré que xd J'espère que ça va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Il y a une chose que personne n'avait jamais compris. Pas même Sharon, Reim ou encore Lady Shelly. Car oui, malgré son caractère excentrique, personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi diable Xerxes Break se trimballait en permanence avec cette drôle de poupée sur l'épaule.

Personne.

Et quand un courageux parvenait à lui poser la question, le Chapelier ne faisait que sourire simplement. Puis il se détournait et partait en sautillant, sans doute avec l'intention d'encore aller jouer on ne sait quel tour à ce pauvre Gilbert Nightray.

Les rumeurs à ce sujet allaient donc de bon train à Pandora, tout le monde y ajoutant sa petite hypothèse.

Certains disaient qu'elle était juste là pour dissuader les gens de l'approcher, Break étant plutôt un loup solitaire.

D'autres, un peu plus inventifs, aimaient s'imaginer qu'un jour, une personne avait tant et tant ennuyé le chapelier, que celui-ci avait enfermé son âme dans la poupée afin d'avoir la paix. L'on pouvait dire que ces gens-là n'approchait jamais de trop près le meilleur épéiste de Pandora.

D'autres encore, peut-être plus réalistes, le disaient juste fou et bon ventriloque.

Et quand parfois, par hasard, Break les entendait, il regardait sa poupée et laissait échapper un petit rire, qualifié de flippant par certains, et de mignon par d'autres.

Après tout, qui pourrait deviner ?

* * *

Du temps où il s'appelait encore Kevin Regnard et travaillait pour la Maison Sinclair, Break ne possédait pas encore Emily. Il ne l'avait pas non plus durant la période où il était surnommé le Spectre aux yeux rouges, ou même au moment où il était arrivé chez les Rainsworth.

Non, Emily n'avait fait son apparition que plus tard. Mais son histoire, la raison de son existence, commence bien avant.

Avant Lady Shelly, avant son voyage dans les fins fonds de l'abyss, avant son pacte avec une chain. Tout débute, prend son sens, au moment même du meurtre des Sinclairs.

Ces nobles, tués alors que Kevin, comme il se nommait à l'époque, était de sortie avec la plus jeune fille des Sinclair.

Devant le désespoir, la souffrance de la survivante, le futur chapelier se sentit coupable. C'était son rôle, son devoir de veiller sur eux. Et il avait échoué. Lamentablement échoué.

La culpabilité l'étouffait, la culpabilité le noyait, le broyait, l'écrasait.

Il tenta alors vainement de se racheter, pour ce qu'il croyait être l'honneur ou je ne sais qu'elle bêtise. C'est ainsi qu'il devint un contractant illégal, et tua une centaine de personnes innocentes. C'est ainsi qu'il en vint à effectivement changer le passé.

Mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Les Sinclair gagnèrent bien quelques années de plus sur le compteur de leurs vies, mais furent tout de même tués. Tous.

La jeune fille, qui au départ avait survécu, mourut par sa faute. Par la faute de son égoïsme.

Cette réalisation le plongea dans un océan de désespoir et de haine envers lui-même. Avec l'aide de Lady Shelly, il parvint cependant à remonter la pente, et il se promit de ne plus jamais, jamais, refaire cette erreur. C'était un poids qu'il devait porter, un événement qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

Et c'est alors qu'apparu la poupée. Modélisation de son crime, d'un passé dont il devait s'éloigner, sans pour autant l'effacer.

Cet amas de tissus, il décida de lui donner le nom de la demoiselle morte par sa faute.

Cette jeune fille, qui aurait pu grandir et découvrir les joies et peines de la vie sans son intervention.

Cette jeune fille, dont il avait anéanti le futur, elle s'appelait Emily.

* * *

Dans un recoin sombre de Pandora, un certain chapelier bien connu eut un rictus amusé en entendant Sharon et Reim tenter de résoudre cette énigme à son sujet. Et, alors qu'il se détournait afin de rejoindre ses quartiers, son regard se posa un instant sur sa poupée. Oui, après tout, qui pourrait bien deviner ?

 _Xerxes et Emily._

 _Un homme et une poupée._

 _Un homme, et reposant sur son épaule, le lourd poids de son passé._

 _~ Pour ne jamais oublier. ~_

* * *

 _ **Eternity:** Voilàààà ! Donc... Ben j'ai hyper peur ! xD J'espère franchement que je ne me suis pas loupée xD Du coup pour le savoir... Ce serait vraiment chouette de votre part de laisser une review. Parce que j'imagine que ce fandom est un peu mort. Vous serez donc peu nombreux. N'oubliez pas que les reviews nous encouragent à écrire ^^_

 _ **Break:** Qu'est ce que je fout là bordel ?..._

 _ **Sasuke:** T'es dans son cerveau malade, et on n'en sort jamais..._

 _ **Eternity:** Bienvenue Break ! :D Tu verras, on s'amuse beaucoup par ici ! :D Et toi Sasuke, retourne sur ton fandom ._._

 _ **Emily:** JIJIJI ! On veut pas de toi ici perroquet ! JIJIJI !_

 _ **Break:** Voyons Emily, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des gens ainsi ~_

 _ **Sasuke:** Ils vont bien s'entendre..._

 _ **Emily:** JIJIJI ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !_


End file.
